


Prize

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14141443#t14141443)

“Stop,” Harry pleads brokenly, but Teddy knows he doesn’t mean it. He knows the raw magical power that dwells beneath the buttoned-up exterior. He knows that Harry could stop this with a thought, but still he doesn’t. It’s as if Harry needs to protest, for the sake of his conscience. Every time the same.

“Make me,” Teddy challenges, lowering himself onto Harry’s cock. He leans forward and Harry’s lips are hesitant, his gasps tinged with shame as his hands clutch at the armrests.

“Touch me, Harry,” Teddy mutters, watching Harry’s face contort with reluctant lust.

This time, maybe, he’ll break.


End file.
